


Ellos están en otra parte, más allá de la noche

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Introspection, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: ¿Qué sabía él del amor, lo real? ¿Algunas veces había amado tan profundamente de condenar a sí mismo al infierno por toda la eternidad?Lo más lo pensaba, lo más se daba cuenta que no podía concebir un sentimiento tan insidioso y tan aparentemente inútil.





	Ellos están en otra parte, más allá de la noche

**Ellos están en otra parte, más allá de la noche**

  1. **_ Más allá del día _**

Hizo mala cara.

Había demasiado sol, ese día.

Demasiada luz, demasiadas risas, demasiado _ruido_.

Sólo tenía gana de silencio.

Se escondió bajo un árbol del patio, bastante lejos de no oír el lío de sus compañeros de colegio.

Y observó el cielo. Esa mancha de azul tan intenso de molestarlo, al punto de desear que desapareciera.

Odiaba esa claridad, porque estaba como si de alguna manera reflejara todo lo que él no era, que nunca iba a ser.

En ese momento, se le ocurrió _ella_. Rio.

Tan malditamente tonta. Tan malditamente enamorada.

¿Enamorada de qué? No había lugar por el amor en él, no había nada en él que mereciera ser amado. Ni que lo deseara.

Sin embargo, Pansy era terca, mucho más que él pensara que fuera.

Terca, porque no sabía rendirse frente a la evidencia.

Terca, porque no se daba cuenta que él era vacío, y que nadie podía amar el vacío.

Y se maldijo, porque él no tenía derecho de expresarse sobre de eso.

Al final, ¿Qué sabía él del amor, lo real? ¿Algunas veces había amado tan profundamente de condenar a sí mismo al infierno por toda la eternidad?

Lo más lo pensaba, lo más se daba cuenta que no podía concebir un sentimiento tan insidioso y tan aparentemente inútil.

Él estaba condenado al infierno. Estaba condenado porque era su destino, estaba condenado por la Marca que le quemaba inexorablemente el brazo.

Condenado por el mal, por la sed de afirmación. Pero nunca por amor.

Odiaba que Pansy lo amara, sólo porque no la entendía.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose contra el tronco áspero del árbol.

El cielo se había apagado, improvisamente.

Y esa oscuridad parecía casi el vacío dentro de él. Un vacío _imposible _de amar.

  1. **_ En la claridad deslumbrante de su primer amor_**

Lo observó.

Como siempre hacía.

Miraba, miraba, miraba.

Y haciendo así tenía éxito de coger cada mínimo cambio en él, en sus gestos, en su actitud, en sus palabras.

No que hubiera mucho de notar; desde hace que había empezado el año, Draco se había quedado más o menos lo mismo: frio, pero más glacial que lo usual. Recatado, pero más. Distante, pensativo, ansiado... casi desesperado, a sus ojos.

Los mismos ojos que nunca le mentían, y que tenían éxito de leer el chico mejor que todos, porque estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Se habían posado en él infinitas veces porque no se pudiera decir que lo conocieran por dentro y por fuera.

Y Pansy, a través de esos ojos, tenía éxito de decir que había algo de profundamente _equivocado_ en Draco, ese año.

Como si no tuviera un alma, casi.

Nunca le había importado mucho de esas tonterías, perseverando en su amor sin un sentido ni un fin, pero ahora que faltaba, su ausencia se hacía pesante.

Tuvo un escalofrío. No sabía explicar cosa le hiciera pensar que Draco ya no poseyera un alma, ni sabía decir exactamente qué fuera esa.

Sólo sabía que había un abismo dentro de él, expresado por la total vacuidad de sus ojos. Fríos, pero no de ese frío de que se había enamorado.

Como si fueran _muertos._

Y un poco, por eso, moría ella también. Más y más, cada vez que lo seguía con la mirada, cada vez que le hablaba, fingiendo que nada hubiera cambiado.

Moría, porque eso era el precio de ese amor a que nunca podría haber renunciado.

Se mordió un labio.

Draco sabía lo que era el amor, ¿lo real? ¿Algunas veces había amado tan profundamente de condenar a sí mismo al infierno por toda la eternidad?

Era algo que nunca debería haberse preguntado, porque la respuesta hacía demasiado daño.

Draco ignoraba lo que era el amor. Lo ignoraba, que poseyera un alma o no.

Pansy tenía un alma, aun poco cándida, y conocía el amor, que en cambio era lo más puro que se pudiera imaginar.

Paradoxalmente incorrupto, sincero.

Envidió a Draco, por un momento.

Era su alma que la estaba matando, despacio.

  1. **_ Y únicamente su sombra tiembla en la noche_**

Los pensamientos corrían.

Más rápidos que él, de verdad.

Corrían entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, corrían a la Sala Multipropósito, donde todo iba a comenzar.

O tal vez acabar, por él.

Suspiró, por la millonésima vez ese año. Se miró en el espejo, como si no tuviera realmente éxito de verse.

Sólo veía un cadáver, imposiblemente pálido y con la cara curtida por el ansiedad y el insomnio.

Querría haber tenido una vida normal, por una vez. No creía que le habría pasado de desear algo así, pero había llegado a un acuerdo con sí mismo, con lo que su frenesí de grandeza había hecho con él, y había tenido que constatar que los deseos son malditamente peligrosos, cuando se realizan.

Cerró los ojos, rodeándose con su querida oscuridad.

Y los pensamientos empezaron improvisamente a caminar, más que correr, lentos, casi agradables. Vio a sí mismo en una encrucijada, se vio tomar el camino más simple, un camino que lo alejara de todo ese miedo, de toda esa soledad.

Un camino que, inesperadamente, encontraba su culminación en la cara de _ella_.

Sí hubiera tenido la fuerza, habría reído de sí mismo.

Durante todo el año, había tenido la sensación que Pansy tratara de... leerle dentro. Como si de verdad quisiera saber lo que le estaba pasando.

Draco había supuesto que fuera uno de esos aspectos del amor, y no se había preocupado.

Hasta que la situación no se había hecho abrumadora.

Sentir su mirada, sentirse casi _violado_ por sus miradas penetrantes, le hacía tener gana de gritar, de pedir ayuda, de echarle en la cara todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Pero sabía que tenía que callarse, y todo eso le hacía daño.

Daño al punto de sentirse asqueado por sí mismo, por su doble incapacidad: llevar a cabo su tarea y pedir ayudo, porque no tenía éxito.

Cuando el vórtice de sus pensamientos se hizo demasiado rápido para poderlo soportar, abrió los ojos, de golpe. La cara en el espejo estaba todavía la misma, tal vez sólo más harta.

Draco no estaba más cerca que unos meses antes a entender lo que fuera el amor; sólo sabía una cosa: el amor, lo profundo, condenaba al infierno por toda la eternidad. Y aun encontrándose allí por una razón diferente, sólo tenía una certeza: tanto Pansy como él estaban perdidos en los rincones más oscuros de ese infierno.

  1. **_ Su rabia, su desprecio_**

No iba a ocurrir nada.

Había esperado meses que él le dijera algo, docenas de veces le había parecido de verlo titubear, como si finalmente se hubiera decidido a hablar.

Pero no había ocurrido, y ella se había cansado de esperar.

Y, aunque harta, de todas formas no había tenido éxito de callar sus sensaciones todas veces que lo veía.

Pero estaban menos puras que unos meses antes. Todavía estaba amor, claro; pero un amor manchado por la frustración, por las ilusiones decepcionadas.

Por el rencor por ese chico, terco y malditamente indiferente a todos los a su alrededor.

Por la primera vez, Pansy se preguntó que fuera la hubiera llevado a sentir algo por él, cuando claramente no había razones porque mereciera de ser amado.

_Así como no hay razones por amar a ti_ le dijo la parte racional de sí, la que siempre callaba con mucho gusto. Y era verdad. No había razones porque ella, como a Draco, mereciera amor. Ni exigía que existieran, al final. Sólo pedía que él la notara, que la mirara aún sólo una vez, teniendo éxito de _verla_ realmente.

Pero no podía, quizás no quería, o ella estaba monstruosamente lejos de todos sus pensamientos.

Esto seguía repitiéndose como un mantra, día tras día, sin encontrar la fuerza de rendirse.

De dejar de perseguirlo con la mirada, de preocuparse por él, de temblar cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca.

Era imposible, porque todos estos gestos estaban ya parte de la persona que era, y pensar continuamente en Draco Malfoy era natural como respirar.

Así como, últimamente, era natura por ella sentir todo ese rencor por él.

¿De verdad se podía sentir rencor por la persona amada?

Tal vez se había equivocado, y en realidad no entendía nada de lo que sentía. Y había confundido la gana de herirse con un amor sincero.

O tal vez amar significaba hacerse daño.

El amor, lo real... era su infierno, lo a que ella mismo se había condenado, lo que iba a atarla por siempre a una mera ilusión.

Su infierno y su paraíso... ambos, tenían la cara de Draco.


End file.
